


Happy Birthday, Akaashi

by Rosegowld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, birthday surprise, the whole Fukurodani volleyball team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegowld/pseuds/Rosegowld
Summary: It's Akaashi's birthday and you know what that means?





	Happy Birthday, Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> THIS!!! is!!! my first (very short) fic!!! 
> 
> A birthday present for my dear sowlmate, K. Hope you like it, I love you ♡

It was a cloudy Monday. Bokuto was there in the morning waiting for Akaashi and they walked to school together as usual. The gym was lively with the team's chatter. Sarukui, Konoha, and Komi are pranking each other like usual. They practice like usual, and the day went well just.. like usual. Nothing special. Yeah, yeah of course no one knows Akaashi's birthday. How will they know if he never tells anyone right? 

It's fine, Akaashi thinks. He's a mature person. He's not expecting something special like birthday surprise or something.

At the end of that day, Bokuto and Akaashi walked home after extra practice that made his whole body tremble. But when they're about to part ways, Bokuto tugged his shirt.

"Akaashi can you help me with my math homework?" 

A sigh accidentally escaped his lips. This is also like usual, Akaashi thought. 

However, when he thought he is going to end this day just like any other normal and boring day, Bokuto opened the door and 

"Holysh...."

Balloons, candles, a freakin huge gold and black themed birthday cake, and-- what the hell is that? Owl plush that has no business looks a lot like him? And the whole, I repeat, the whole Fukurodani volleyball team is there together with Bokuto's parents and siblings.

"Happy Birthday, Akaashiii!!!"

Akaashi covers his mouth with his right hand, the left hand on his stomach. His entire body shaking. He's laughing so hard it hurts. His jaw is definitely gonna be sore tomorrow.

"You guys are dorks" he mumbled in a small voice, hoping Bokuto, who's still standing beside him with a smile that can rival the sun, won't hear it.

"Heyyy hey what was that!"

His smile and gleaming (and teary) eyes are enough to show them how grateful he is to have them right now though.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA
> 
> I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes. English is not my first language and I'm still in the process of learning (both english and writing)! Constructive criticism is really appreciated. Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
